sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (gra)
Shadow the Hedgehog – gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wydana przez firmę Sega w 2005 roku na konsole PlayStation 2, GameCube oraz Xbox. Informacje W odróżnieniu do innych gier z tematyki Sonica, niebieski jeż odgrywa tutaj wyłącznie poboczną role. Tematem gry jest jeż Shadow i jego problem tożsamości, bohater nic nie pamięta. Najciekawszą częścią gry jest to, że można przejść ją na wiele różnych sposobów. W grze istnieje tryb "Last Story", który można odblokować, pod warunkiem że zobacz się wszystkie zakończenia gry. Fabuła Normalna Historia Shadow pojawia się na łace niedaleko miasta i próbuje zrozumieć kim jest on sam, oraz kim jest Maria z jego jedynego wspomnienia. Nagle, niebo okrywają ciemne chmury i nad miastem pojawia się Black Arms. Ciemny Jeż nie zamierza pomagać ludziom. Odwraca się, lecz natychmiast woła go Black Doom i żada, by zebrał Szmaragdy Chaosu, które Shadow obiecał zdobyć. Ze względu na to, że istota może znać prawdę o nim, Shadow postanawia znaleźć szmaragdy. Od razu, gdy Shadow pojawia się w mieście, spotyka Sonica, później Doom's Eye. W trakcie pierwszej planszy, udaje mu się zdobyć 2 Szmaragdy. W tym czasie, w bazie wojskowej dowódca nazywa Shadowa wrogiem i każe go złapać i uwięzić. Mroczny jeż spotyka Black Doom. Złoczyńca denerwuje się, gdy Shadow chce poznać szczegóły o swoim życiu i przenosi go do Glyphic Canyon, gdzie znajduje żółty szmaragd. Pojawia się scena, w której prezydent otrzymuje informacje o działaniach Black Arms. Shadow pojawia się na Prison Island. Zaczyna sobie coś przypominać. Jest pewien, że był tutaj i musiał uciekać. Pod koniec planszy spotyka Charmy'ego. Tutaj także znajduje jeden szmaragd. Eggman zauważa Black Arms i zamierza ich powstrzymać od zniszczenia miasta, ponieważ uniemożliwiłoby mu to utworzenie jego własnego imperium. Wysyła swoje jednostki do walki z nim. Black Doom pokazuje Shadowowi latającą baze Eggmana (Sky Troops). Gdy wkracza, wewnątrz znajduje się masa jego klonów. Zaczyna się zamartwiać, czy czasem on sam nie jest androidem. Zaczyna niszczyć roboty Eggmana oraz swoje klony. Spotyka E-123 Omega i razem walczą przeciwko robotowi Eggmana - Egg Breaker. Po pokonaniu go, zaczyna sobie przypominać coraz więcej. Zrozumiał(mylnie), że jest androidem, utworzonym na wzór prawdziwego Shadowa, który zginął. Z robota Eggmana otrzymuje następny szmaragd. Pojawia się później w Lava Shelter... Zakończenia Gry Gry nie można zakończyć w sposób neutralny, zawsze finał dzieli się na zakończenie dobre i złe. * GUN Fortress (Bardzo złe) ** (Lepsze) nietoperz Rouge: Znajdź 6-ty Szmaragd, później pokonaj Black Doom. Shadow przyrzeka, że podbije wszechświat. ** (Gorsze) Doom's Eye: Zniszcz 3 centralne komputery, potem pokonaj Sonica i Diablona. Shadow zamierza zniszczyć Ziemię. * Black Comet (Złe) ** (Lepsze) Knuckles the Echidna: Znajdź środek komety, pojawia się Dr. Eggman i żąda wszystkich Szmaragdów. Z pomocą Knucklesa, Shadow pokonuje Eggmana i deklaruje, że tylko i wyłącznie on jest władcą swojego życia. ** (Gorsze) Black Doom: Zniszcz całą armię GUN podczas infiltracji bazy, pokonaj Sonica i Diablona i zabierz siódmy Szmaragd. Shadow zostaje obrońcą i sługą Black Doom. * Lava Shelter (Normalne) ** (Lepsze) E-123 Omega: Znajdź doktora i zniszcz jego armię. Shadow razem z Omegą pokonują Eggmana. Shadow nazywa siebie androidem i zabija Eggmana. ** (Gorsze) doktor Eggman: Aktywuj osłonę, by powstrzymać GUN. Shadow decyduje zabić Eggmana, uznaje że jest androidem i lepszą (dzięki Szmaragdom) formą prawdziwego Shadowa. * Cosmic Fall (Dobre) ** (Lepsze) krokodyl Vector: Znajdź pomieszczenie z komputerami nim ARK wybuchnie, po tym pokonaj Black Doom. Gdy Shadow zdobędzie ostatni Szmaragd, akceptuje to, że został nieudanym eksperymentem. ** (Gorsze) Doom's Eye: Znajdź Szmaragd Chaosu. Razem z Vectorem, pokonaj Black Doom. Shadow zostaje obrońcą ARK. * Final Haunt (Bardzo dobre) ** (Lepsze) Sonic the Hedgehog: Znajdź i pokonaj Black Doom. Shadow postanawia dotrzymać słowa danego Marii, że będzie bronił Ziemi. ** (Gorsze) Doom's Eye: Aktywuj tarcze komety. Pokonaj Sonica i Diablona. Shadow zdobywa wszystkie Szmaragdy i nazywa siebie najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Last Story Ostatnia Historia pojawia się po tym, jak zobaczy się wszystkie 10 zakończeń gry. Można wtedy zagrać w rundę The Last Way, w której pokona się potężną wersję Black Doom, zwaną Evil Doom. Bohaterowie *Shadow - główny bohater ** Super Shadow - w Last Story *Black Doom - główny złoczyńca **Evil Doom - super formacja Black Dooma *Amy Rose *Charmy *Espio *Knuckles *Maria *Rouge *Sonic *Tails *Vector *Doom's Eye *E-123 Omega *doktor Eggman Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Shadow the Hedgehog Kategoria:Gry 3D